Linear fluorescent lights are prolific. Even so, each different lamp type and length requires its own specific fixture. As a result, retailers and builders must stock a variety of sizes to cover the various applications.
What is needed, therefore, is an adjustable linear light fixture that extends and contracts for the purposes of fitting different light source links and types. The expandable fixture disclosed here fills that need. During installation if a different length fixture is needed, the installer can simply expand or contract the expandable fixture rather than having to purchase another fixed-length fixture. The devise also reduces inventory by removing the need to have several standard fixture lengths on hand. Also, in its contracted configuration the expandable fixture saves valuable retail space by minimizing the shelf space required to display the product.